Heartless
by IceKyurem
Summary: Shibuya has fallen under a Heartless apocalypse. However, as the battle rages on, Rhyme starts to turn into a Heartless. ((Sort of Joshua x Rhyme, sort of character death, T for safety))


**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm IceK and this is the first TWEWY fic I've decided to publish. Despite the fact that I've been stalking this site for ages XD Anyway, this fic is inspired by one of the prompts from Imagine-yuor-OTP (a tumblr blog)  
**

Imagine your OTP in a zombie apocalypse, character A being forced to shoot character B because they are turning into a zombie.

**^ that was the prompt. But I decided to have it as a Heartless apocalypse instead.  
**

**Anyway, warnings: Character death, fail angst, post-TWEWY but not that many spoilers, pre-KH3D and a bit of Joshymeyness.  
**

**And I don't own TWEWY or KH; they belong to Square Enix.**

* * *

Rhyme pounced back through the alleyway she had only just sprinted up in a scout mission. Her skin was already a patchwork blanket of pale pink and black; two miniature midnight antennae were already poking their way through rips in her heart. Lightning yellow was taking over the blue in her eyes as well. She was becoming one of the enemy.

"They gorrrrrr me…RRRRR!" Rhyme growled. Her face contorted between a sick teeth-baring grin and a determined scowl as she fought for control over the Heartless inside her. The Heartless part of her soul was clearly winning, as she lunged towards Josh and tried to bite his arm. Josh gracefully dodged the attack.

This wasn't supposed to be happening. They all were supposed to be survivors, all five of them. They were all supposed to fight their way through wave after wave of Heartless with their psychs, and they were all supposed to win. He didn't leave all of the Reapers under the command of Koki Kariya to have less than all five of them survive.

This wasn't supposed to be happening. She was supposed to be a survivor. She was supposed to go corrupt the greyish-haired one – no she wasn't. She was supposed to protect her friends and to fight with them and to scout for them and to win with them and to kill them – no no no – yes yes yes. She wasn't supposed to put her friends – enemies – friends in danger. She didn't take a crash course in fighting just to have less than all five of them survive.

If she wasn't killed right now she would kill them all. If he didn't kill her right now she would kill them all. But she was Rhyme and he had to admit he kind of had a crush on her. But she wasn't Rhyme, she was a Heartless and he knew that Heartless would kill.

Rhyme – the Heartless – seemed to be reading Josh's thoughts as she managed to whisper "Kill me," just audible enough for him to hear.

But he couldn't kill her – not after the weeks he had spent fighting with her as a friend and without her being just a worthless pawn. However the thing in front of him was a Heartless and if he just thought of it as just a Heartless he might be able to kill it – her – it.

Her skin was quickly becoming majority black and minority very pale pink – her mindset was quickly changing to the 'Kill everything' mindset of a Heartless.

"The crossroads in life are as simple as the pull of a trigger," he whispered, hoping it would give him the courage to kill Rh- the heartless.

She clutched her last strand of humanity like her only lifeline, because it was.

His hand brushed against his gun.

She lost her humanity with a berserk guttural roar.

He clutched the handle and held the gun up at it.

It lunged forward, fangs and claws bared.

He pulled the trigger just in time.

And as life left the black creature, he somehow felt heartless as the thing he had just killed. Even if it was just a monster, it used to be Rhyme.

* * *

**So yeah this is my attempt at the Imagine Your OTP thing. I can't write angst well OTL And I know some of the sentences are a bit choppy, but that was to imply a sense of indecisiveness and urgency.**

**And I've probably got the way people change into Heartless all kinds of wrong since I've only played KH3D, so if anyone knows what the right way is, please tell me :3  
**

**Anyway, I'd like to know how epic/fail you think this is, so please review ^-^  
**

**IceKyurem out  
**


End file.
